1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to avian decoys, and primarily to foldable duck and geese decoys, etc., adapted to form a full body, half body, and floating decoy.
2. Background Art
It is often desired to have a decoy spread (a plurality of decoys arranged on a field or the like) with one or more of the decoys representing real birds. Single form decoys that represent an avian standing, sitting, or floating achieve this traditionally. These decoys are incapable of transforming to another form without significant modification (cutting, adhesives) or do not represent the anatomy of a real bid accurately. These designs have failed to combine a foldable or collapsible decoy, and a multiple environment decoy, which lead to many benefits that previous designs are incapable of achieving.
Benefits previous art of multi-environment decoys exclude are space reduction of the decoy which more needed space to transport decoys to the hunting environment and store when not in use. Previous art related to collapsible full-body decoy fail to form a multi-environment decoy. Prior art also attempts to do the opposite of the invention demonstrated here by converting a single form, floating decoy to a field decoy. This causes a lack of anatomical realism of the decoy that is desired. Prior art that have achieved a full-body that can float without shifting the body material lack the ability to fold or become a half-body decoy. Nothing in the known prior art discloses or suggests the present invention.